marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 204
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * ** *** *** *** *** ** Lainesville *** Items: * Vehicles: * Events: * Skrull-Xandar War | Notes = Continuity Notes * Reed mentions the team's battle with Quasimodo from . * Skrull-X is later revealed to be a robot in . * Adora tells a somewhat abridged version of the first attack on Xandar. It was originally told in . This original attack was initiated by the Luphomoids led by Zorr. Their "greatest champion" was Rhomann Dey, who died in combat and passed his powers and ship to the Earth teenager Richard Rider who became the hero Nova. * Johnny gets reflective of on his life as follows: ** He talks about how he dropped out of college. Johnny briefly attended Metro College in - . He basically stopped going after the events of when he and his college chum Wyatt Wingfoot went searching for a way to rescue Crystal who was trapped behind a Negative Zone Barrier around her home of Attilan at the time. ** Speaking of Crystal, Johnny once more rehashes his former relationship with her, the pair dated from - when the pollution of the outside world forced her to return to Attilan. She later met and fell in love with the Avenger known as Quicksilver in - . The pair got married in . ** Johnny's fear of being a "Fonze of the 1970s" -- particularly identifying that it is the 1970s -- should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. ** Frankie Raye was a brief girlfriend of Johnny's, they began dating in . She was last seen in when Johnny blew off their date so he could save Reed from the Plunderer. She is not seen again until Johnny attempts to reconnect with her in ** Frankie's hostility toward Johnny in this story is a little more complex than the fact that he is a super-hero. It's revealed that she suffers from pyrophobia as explained in . It stemmed from the fact that he stepfather Phineas Horton -- creator of the original android Human Torch -- accidentally doused her in chemicals that endowed her with flame powers of her own. Horrified by what he had done, Horton used hypnosis to submerge those memories and give her a fear of fire. * Johnny uses his flame powers to call Spider-Man and ask him to meet him at their "usual place", which is the Statue of Liberty. This is a routine that the two heroes have maintained since . * This story references Spider-Man's battle with the Man-Wolf, which occurred in . Publication Notes * Shooter is credited as consulting editor. * This issue contains a letters page, Fantatic Four Fan Page with a letter from Peter Sanderson. The letters page also contains a Statement of Ownership, Management, and Circulation. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References Category:Skrull-Xandar War